Age is just a number
by Joy Katie
Summary: What will be a collection (maybe 3) of SQ oneshots from prompts I receive. Can Regina trust Emma with her biggest secret?
1. Regina's Big Secret

**I started this on my birthday 12/09 but couldn't write cos of my pain level. I then had to focus on the last couple of weeks on my dissertation, but here it is, my birthday o/s that I wanted to post then. It may be followed by a couple of other birthday o/s's of prompts from the FB group I am part of. Also, I couldn't work out what the age should really be so it's a guess… Very short. Very silly, but wanted to write something. Bear with.**

* * *

Age is just a number.

"Regina, you have been moping around all week, what is wrong with you?" Regina sighed, glancing up at her girlfriend, whose dopey, concerned expression tugged at her heart. She was right, Regina had been feeling down a lot lately, and she knew that she should probably tell Emma what was going on with her, but every time she thought about it she figured the sheriff would laugh at her. She knew it was silly, and that she allowed herself to get pulled into her thoughts every year but this was the first time she had been in a relationship around this time of year and she didn't know how to deal with it.

She felt Emma's eyes on her and she glanced up from where she was sitting, noting the blonde's expression hadn't changed and she forced a smile, one she knew Emma wouldn't buy. They'd only been together 18 months and had been barely friends for the two years before that, probably more so frenemies. She thought back to this time of the previous years, their relationship had been relatively new the year before and Emma had not been living with them, so she had not been around for her to explain her sour mood.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I guess it must nearly be that time, I didn't mean to worry you." Emma's expression told Regina she didn't believe her, but she let it go, instead holding out her hand for the brunette to take. She did, and the younger woman squeezed it gently, this time sighing in relief as endorphins flooded her system. It seemed that any time she was feeling a little blue, she only needed to be comforted by the blonde and she would feel better. She knew she could rely on the other woman to help her if she were to tell her what was wrong but she also knew that she could not allow herself to rely on anyone. That had not worked out so well for her in the past.

Without a further glance at her partner she gave her hand a light squeeze and stood, walking briskly from the room. She couldn't tell Emma what was going on, she knew when the blonde knew it would quickly spell the end of their relationship. She made her way up to her room, hoping that just this once, Emma wouldn't follow her.

Of course she knew Emma would follow her. She always did. When she was hiding, she always found her. Regina was constantly cursing the _Charming idiots_ for that trait of their daughter, why could she not just be left alone when she wanted. She glared up at the younger _idiot_ when she pushed the door to the bedroom open, looking at Regina as she lay on the bed, cuddling the pillow from the other side of the bed, the pillow that Emma had slept on the night before.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me what is going on with you. Of course I don't expect you to tell me everything, but I just want to know that you are ok. Usually you're either happy or angry or whatever but I have never seen you so… despondent. Henry was telling you about the A+ on his paper yesterday and I could tell you were just going through the motions. I'm getting really worried about you, whatever it is, maybe I can help."

Regina simply ignored her and rolled over so she was facing the other side, hugging the pillow tighter to her, hearing the door close as she Emma left. She had never felt like this about anyone before. Even with Daniel, it had been more of a school girl crush. Graham had been… well, a bit of fun. With Emma it was different. It was true love, and she didn't want anything to jeopardise that. She knew she could not face losing Emma because of what she was hiding. Then again, she knew that she could also lose Emma if she continued behaving the way she was over something so trivial.

Regina sat up quickly at the revelation. She knew that Emma had been trying so hard to get her to open up. And deep down, she knew that Emma probably would not be that bothered what she was hiding. She stood quickly, determined to go and find her and explain.

The brunette heard music and followed it, figuring Emma was in the study playing her records. She was surprised to see Emma sitting at the piano in the corner of the study, the beautiful music coming from her. She stood in the doorway and watched in awe as Emma played one of her favourite classical pieces with ease. She stood there for a few minutes until the piece ended and she could not help but applaud, stepping inside the room when a shocked Emma jumped and turned to face her.

She took another step forward, frowning as it was matched by Emma who was looking concerned at her recent behaviour, and they carried on matching steps towards each other until they were a foot apart.

"That was… so beautiful Emma. I had no idea you could play like that… you've been around that piano hundreds of times and you never once…" Emma was smiling at the proud tone of her girlfriend and reached for her hand, rubbing her thumb over the brunette's knuckles in a comforting gesture. She seemed unsure of herself as she rubbed the back of her neck with her other hand.

"I mean… I'm ok. I never took any classes so it's just what I taught myself…"

"That is even more impressive Emma. When I first heard you, I thought you were playing one of my records it was that good." The younger woman blushed at the praise and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. When she looked up, Regina was smiling at her, but it wasn't reaching her eyes.

The sad look on her face made Emma want to do whatever she could to cheer her up. "Tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours." The shorter of the two knew she should just tell her girlfriend what was worrying her but she had to find the right way to do it. Until then, she could at least tell her how she was feeling.

"I feel sad."

Emma nodded knowingly and raised a brow as if she had told her something she already knew, which technically, she did. Regina looked discomfited that she had even dared display weakness, even if it was to her girlfriend. The blonde could sense how uncomfortable she was and used her thumb and forefinger to raise her girlfriends chin until they were looking each other in the eye.

"Well lucky for you, I have emotional jumper cables, I'll boost you. Just attach like so…" She used one arm to wrap around Regina's waist and when she knew the woman would continue looking at her, moved her other arm into the same position. Regina raised her brow at the sheriff, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"This is just a hug…" Emma did not move, and after a moment the brunette melted into her, cherishing the warmth, the connection with the younger woman.

"Is it working?" Regina considered for a moment. Her heart rate was already reducing, she felt calmer, she could feel the love as if it was something physical that flowed between them.

"… yeah…"

She settled closer, her head leaning against Emma's chest. Emma used the opportunity to bury her face in her girlfriends hair and they stood together for a matter of minutes before Emma's stomach growled obnoxiously, making the pair separate from their entanglement. This time when Regina smiled, it wasn't as forced.

Emma stood in the kitchen as Regina started pulling out ingredients for their lunch, quietly watching the woman in her element. She was quieter this week that usual, it's something she had noticed almost instantly. She had considered the history of their relationship to see if it was an annual issue or whether something had happened that she was not sharing. She knew that nothing the woman could tell her would make her love her any less, or could make her leave, like she knew the mayor was afraid of, but she couldn't tell her that without freaking her out.

"Emma?" The blonde blinked twice as if to clear her thoughts and looked to the slightly exasperated woman in front of her.

"Huh?"

"I called your name three times, are you ok?" Emma knew she should be asking the other the same question, but instead figured she could turn this around to get her girlfriend to talk to her.

"I'm just worried about my girlfriend. I think she forgets that she's the love of my life and that I can always tell when she is not herself and I worry about her." Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics and folded her arms, glaring at the other woman. Emma raised her own brow, challenging the brunette.

"You really want me to tell you?"

Emma nodded, unable to stop herself stepping up her girlfriend and pulling her into her arms.

"I do. But only if you really want to tell me."

"Fine… but… listen Emma, as silly as you might think this is… it's serious to me, ok?" Another nod and Regina took a deep breath, finally ready to share the thing that had been worrying her the most.

"Emma… today is my birthday… and I'm… well technically… I'm 65 years old today…" She hesitated, a feeling of embarrassment filling her chest. "And you're only just thirty… you're the sheriff, the saviour, the product of true love, I mean look at you… why would you want to be with someone more than double your age, who everyone in the town hates…" Emma laughed loudly, not noticing the hurt expression that crossed her girlfriends face. She did notice the lack of warmth when the smaller woman moved out of her personal space though.

"Well I'm glad you think it is funny Miss Swan but…" Her words were cut off as the blonde pulled her into a searing kiss that made her go weak at the knees. She pulled away to speak, and it took Regina a moment to follow along with what she was saying, as each word was followed by a kiss to some part of her face or neck.

"Regina… Baby…" Regina cringed at the nickname, more out of habit than actual dislike, before realising she maybe didn't hate it after all. "I… don't… care… if… you… are… 35… 65… or 105…" She stopped the kisses, looking in the brunettes eyes so she could see the truth in them. "I love you for who you are, for how you make me feel, for how I am better because of you… I don't care how old you are. Age is just a number."

Regina looked ready to disagree, but the look on Emma's face made her pause. Of course they'd said 'I love you' already, but she was pretty sure she'd never seen the woman look at her like that before. She was looking at her like she hung the moon and it made the mayor a little breathless.

The taller of the pair wrapped her arms around the shorter, and as they had demonstrated earlier, it quickly made her feel better. "I'm not just saying this sweetheart… you have demonstrated you can make it through anything, at any age. You have demonstrated so much courage and bravery in your lifetime, from losing Daniel when you were 16, everything with… him… for the next few years, your mother, single motherhood, constant curses and villains… You never give up, you never let anything hold you back, and you're an inspiration… You are the one who is far too good for me. The town does not hate you and you, their mayor, their queen, are the reason they are all healthy and happy and living their best lives. Plus…" She paused her mini speech and smirked down at Regina who held her arms loosely around her waist. "Technically you're only like… 35, that curse you cast froze you for 30 years, its better than any botox the real world offers…"

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma and glared at her playfully. "That's a shame Miss Swan, you were doing so well..." Emma wasn't fazed by the look she was receiving and leant forward to reclaim the lips she had been glancing at for the latter half of the speech.

"Happy birthday beautiful."

* * *

 **Not proofread or beta'd cos I wanted it posted two days ago. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Regina's First Birthday

**Regina's First Birthday**

* * *

Regina had never celebrated her birthday. Not once.

Cora always believed there were more important things to do or focus on. For the first few years of the young queen's life, she had been too young to understand what was going on, what a birthday was, and that it was something to celebrate. At least it was to most people. She believed that if anything, a child's birthday should be a celebration of the mother, because really, why celebrate someone simply for the 'achievement' of being expelled from a birth canal. And so as soon as Regina was old enough to understand, her birthday would b-e a celebration of Cora, where she would expect Henry and Regina to treat her like the royalty she always thought she should be.

When Regina began to rebel against Cora, birthdays were forgotten. Regina began to hate the time of year when her birthday fell. She was aging. She was no closer to finding her happiness. After her father died and her mother was banished she was simply too busy to even consider the idea of birthdays. She had no one to celebrate with, and she had no intention to watch time go by alone.

Then came Storybrooke.

She was both lucky and not so that she created Storybrooke. She did not have any friends of her own to celebrate with, and more importantly, or so she argued, she was too busy being Mayor to enjoy such frivolities. She was too important to take time out of her day to 'party'.

It all changed when she got Henry.

She wanted to make his every birthday the biggest and best celebration that Storybrooke had ever seen. Not that it was difficult given that for 18 years there hadn't really been any celebrations.

His first birthday had been a little difficult. He was too young to have any friends and she did not have any. She invited children for a party with an entertainer and a bounce house and put on a magnificent spread. She knew her toddler would not be able to enjoy it but for the children of Storybrooke it would be a welcome break from the mundanity that was their existence.

As Henry got older, his birthday celebrations were better. When he could ask for what he wanted, when he could invite his own friends and enjoy his time with them. Regina always managed to take at least the one day off, sometimes even the week off, around Henry's birthday and she would make it the best, most enjoyable day/week of his year. She often never saw her son happier than he was in those times.

For his tenth birthday it was a little different. He was in the phase where he was pulling against his mother; where even when she was doing her absolute best for him, when she was doing everything she could to make him happy, he would still do what he could to make it difficult for her. She tried. She planned. She celebrated, but his heart was not in it, and slowly, she was losing hers too.

And from then, of course, there was Emma.

The first year Emma was in Storybrooke, Emma was too busy fighting her and trying to steal Henry for her to even think about enjoying herself, let alone for a birthday she had yet to celebrate.

The next year she was simply too busy fighting off the monsters and trying to protect her family, friends and her town. Well. There was no immediate threat, but she was so used to just letting her birthday pass her by that she didn't realise until it had already gone.

She and Emma were friends now. About six months after her birthday, or six months before; however you looked at it, Emma had asked her when her birthday was. She had looked confused at the question which in turn had puzzled Emma. She didn't push the question any further, and even pretended she had forgotten when Regina raised the topic a few weeks later.

Which was why Regina was surprised when she had gone to work on a perfectly normal Friday and returned to her house full of guests, balloons and streamers alongside a big banner that appeared to be wishing a happy birthday to… Her.

Regina took a moment to survey the guests in her house, stopping first at Emma and Henry who were stood a little in front of the rest of the group, Emma with her arms around Henry's shoulders as he stood in front of her. Henry was smiling, a real smile and behind him, her best friend was smiling almost uneasily. She knew it was a risky move, doing all this for her friend in her own home when she hadn't given permission, let alone let on that she wanted it: but Emma had seen the wistfulness when Emma had mentioned throwing a party for Ruby for her 30th: a party which Regina had been indispensable in the planning and execution of.

Regina looked from the two she considered family around at everyone else. There was no one there that she actively despised and she was surprised but not unhappy that the Charmings were sat in the corner, giving her her space. She noticed Kathryn and Frederick waiting to greet her and a selection of others who all looked genuinely happy to be there.

Once she had surveyed the room; the people, the decorations, the apparent banquet visible in the dining room she looked back to Emma, knowing the blonde had been responsible for it all and promptly burst into tears.

The mood in the room quickly shifted from excitement to concern as Regina turned on her heel and walked quickly out of the room. The guests looked amongst themselves as Henry looked up at Emma anxiously.

"Was that my fault?" Emma shook her head with a frown, patting his shoulder.

"No kid. I think she's just overwhelmed. Let me go and talk to her and then we'll get on with the party. Why don't you go and ask Granny if you can help her out and we'll get this party started as soon as your mom is up to it okay?" He nodded and was moving towards the kitchen without another word. Emma caught her mother's eye as she moved towards the doorway Regina had exited from and nodded when the older woman mouthed 'go to her'; gesticulating with her movements that that was in fact what she was doing.

She first went up to Regina's room and saw the door was ajar. Emma knocked and heard a stuttered 'come in' but peeking her head around the door did not show the woman. Emma found her in the closet, sat in the corner on the floor next to a box. Emma sat down next to her but didn't say a word, waiting for Regina to speak first.

She was quiet for a minute before she handed the blonde a photograph she'd never seen before, but one that she could tell what it was instantly.

"That was Henry's sixth birthday. He was pretty into dragons at the time and he always wanted to be the knight that slayed the dragon." She paused, looking at Emma for the first time. "Took after his mother, obviously." Emma smiled lightly, not wanting to say or do anything that would upset her friend further. She looked back down at the picture of the little boy, smiling brighter than she had ever seen wearing tinfoil armour and carrying a foam sword. Regina continued speaking, looking through other items in the box. "That was the first birthday that he ever picked what he wanted. He planned all the party games, he helped me prepare the prizes…" She handed Emma another two pictures and watched the woman as she took them in for the first time. In the first, Regina was knelt beside Henry wearing a dress, having been a princess at Henry's request. She was watching Henry with an adoring grin as Henry stood slightly in front of her, sword raised, looking as menacing as a six year old with dimples could. In the next, Regina was smiling up at the camera as Henry lay asleep in her arms, clearly exhausted from the party. Emma's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her son and her best friend and she looked to Regina, eyes wide.

"Regina, what's wrong? If you really don't want a party I can make everyone leave. I didn't mean to upset you… we just thought you deserved to be celebrated for once."

Regina wiped her eyes as she closed the box, deciding she would allow Emma to keep the pictures she was currently holding in a tight drip. "Emma no… I was just surprised. Seeing everyone… knowing that they are here to see me, and that the only one that was required to be there was Henry and the rest weren't here out of obligation… I've never once had that… I just wasn't expecting it."

Emma clambered to her feet and stood with a hand out to Regina, ready to help her up. With a sigh, Regina clasped her hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. She pretended not to notice as Emma slid the pictures into her back pocket and leaned over to give her a hug when she had straightened herself out.

"Do you want to come back down to the party? Henry has planned some games; Granny has done some catering; all of your friends are here. We just want you to have fun." Regina pondered the question, nodding without saying a word. Emma turned to leave the closet but was stopped when Regina reached out and grabbed her hand, and after giving it a squeeze, the blonde led her best friend back downstairs where the party was waiting.

She was greeted first by Henry who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them. He wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and hugged her tightly. "Happy Birthday mom. Come and see the cake we got you." He took Regina's free hand and started pulling her towards the kitchen. Emma went to let go of her other hand but found she couldn't as Regina gripped it tighter, pulling her with them to the kitchen.

Regina nodded her hello to the few guests that were hanging around in the kitchen, fixing drinks or just chatting. Henry only released her hand when they were stood in front of the counter and he took the cover off the cake to show what they had designed.

It was a relatively simple cake, two layers with rainbow frosting. They had created the decorations with sugar paper, photos from Regina's time in Storybrooke as well as drawings created by the residents who knew what she looked like when she was younger. Regina was beaming at the cake; knowing it was quite childish and not as elegant as maybe she'd have at her current age, but it was perfect for her first birthday party.

"Regina!" The woman in question felt Emma tense beside her as they both recognised the voice that had called her. The older woman squeezed her friend's hand, this time bringing her comfort instead of the other way around. They turned as one, and then Regina dropped Emma's hand, accepting the embrace that Mary Margaret was offering her. "Happy Birthday." Regina smiled kindly as they separated from the hug wiping the tear that had collected in her eye at all the emotion.

"Thank you Snow. And thanks for coming." Mary Margaret nodded and turned to walk away, allowing someone else to approach her ex-stepmother. Emma; seeing that Regina was handling herself just fine, squeezed Henry's shoulder as she walked past him, making her way out of the room to make sure the party games were set up. Henry had helped her plan it all and they had prepared all the silly party games that kids enjoyed in their childhoods; things Emma had never had and so wanted to give, and things Regina had always made sure Henry had and so wanted to return the favour. Together they had created what they hoped would be the party Regina always dreamed she would have.

X

It was about 45 minutes later that Regina had made the rounds and had talked to; hugged; thanked or accepted gifts from everyone. It would have been longer had Henry not been too excited for the party games to start and so had dragged his mother into the room where the games were set out. Regina had yet to go into that room and so was shocked and in awe when she saw the decorations including a larger than usual piñata that Emma had managed to fill with little gifts and trinkets that were usually gifted at parties from bubbles from the childhood parties to charms and little toiletry gifts and miniature candles type gifts that were usually gifted to teens, young women and adults. She had planned in great detail the games; from musical chairs and pass the parcel to drinking games and quiz type games that they would play when all the kids had gone. She wanted to give her a whole lifetime of birthday experiences in one night.

They started by playing some of the games that she had played with her son on his younger birthdays. Regina had rolled her eyes at the mention of the games but had done so with a wide smile, especially when Henry excitedly announced he and Regina were on the same 'team' and stayed next to her for the next couple of hours. Emma had made it a requirement of the towns' attendance that they would all get involved with the games and the celebrations and that they would not be snarky or rude about the early part of the party, and that they would get involved to make sure Regina wasn't self-conscious about enjoying herself. She was surprised however about how much they were getting involved and how much they seemed to be into the party games for children.

Music was playing throughout the house and some of the older residents of the town were sat on the sidelines of the party, wanting to celebrate with their mayor but not in a position to play musical chairs, a game it took Henry ten minutes to convince Regina to play. They had started with 12 people playing and were down to the final four; Regina, Emma, Ruby and surprisingly, Archie. Henry, who was in charge of the music stopped it as Regina and Ruby were both in a position for the same chair. They both went to sit at once; each getting half onto the chair. The residents who were watching the game laughed as Regina bumped hips with Ruby, the younger brunette falling to the floor with a bump. When the music began again, the remaining three continued and when it stopped, Archie was the first to sit. Emma was the closest to the other chair, but pretended that she had not heard the music stop to allow Regina to sit on it first; and then plopped herself down on Regina's lap as if racing for the spot. Regina squealed and pushed Emma off her lap, rolling her eyes with a grin as Emma laughed, moving to stand next to Henry as David removed the final chair. David and Mary Margaret had helped Emma and Henry prepare the games and had provided the prizes and knew that even if Archie won the game, he'd likely pass the prize onto Regina anyway.

There was no need for a re-gifted prize as Regina was the first to sit on the remaining chair when the music stopped. Archie accepted his loss gracefully and went off to the kitchen in search of a drink as Regina was handed the gift certificate for a spa day. She accepted the prize with a grin, raising her brow at Emma as she hid a smile.

An hour later and they were ending the childhood part of the party. All that was left was the piñata before they were moving onto the adult portion of the evening. After a few adult games and after the rest of the town left, Emma had planned for the 'teenager' type of party, where she had decided she would be staying with her best friend and they would be having a sleepover, watching soppy movies and eating leftover junk food from the party. A few had bowed out, having babies to put to bed, or being over the age where they found the upcoming drinking games were fun. Henry was still around but would not be partaking in the drinking; and had already decided that he would be going to stay with his grandparents when they left later on.

It was Henry who hit the piñata hard enough to break it and Regina allowed him to pick the candy that fell out of it to share among the rest of the kids at the party; and Emma, after she'd pouted for 15 minutes at the prospect of no candy. Emma had also stuffed the piñata with other mini gifts that the adults could enjoy. Miniature alcohol bottles, travel toiletries, and gift sized items often used as stocking stuffers etc. Regina had reached for an expensive hand cream that Emma had chosen specifically for her, and left the rest to the other guests to sift through. She took a break from the party, taking Emma's hand and dragging her into the dining room where the food was laid out. The few people that were in the room left when Regina raised her brow at them. When they were alone Regina hugged Emma tightly, remaining silent until they separated.

"I don't know how to thank you for this Emma. It's everything I didn't know I wanted." Emma was smiling happily at how excited the brunette seemed to be. She kept hold of Regina's hand as she looked at the food that was laid out, having never allowed herself to indulge during Henry's parties and therefore not experiencing the feeling of sugar highs and party food stomach aches.

"You deserve to be celebrated for once in your life. And your party doesn't end here. After everyone leaves we're having a slumber party. And there are too many things that you have missed out on growing up, so I've managed to plan a few things across the weekend. By Monday you'll be all partied out." Regina shook her head in mirth elbowing Emma gently. "How old are you anyway…" The brunette narrowed her eyes at the question, raising her brow at the intrusive question.

"Now now Emma… it doesn't matter how old I am. You know that age is just a number." Emma frowned at the other woman as if she had said something outrageous.

"Actually… I think you will find that age is a word…"

Regina rolled her eyes again at the other woman pushing her away as she picked an iced donut up from the saran wrapped platter. Without a word, Emma leaned forward and took a bite out of the donut. "Get out of my house Emma!" Her tone was serious and she glared at the blonde as she took a step back. With a smirk, the younger woman took a step back, leaving the mayor alone in the kitchen. Regina, alone for the first time since she had arrived home, took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. She was surrounded by her son, her best friend and her other friends, celebrating aging for the first time in her life. She was nearly at forty and so was not looking forward to the drinking portion of the evening, but she was childishly excited for the weekend long slumber party, with the one person who appeared to understand her most of all. She was about to leave the kitchen and go and re-join her party when the door opened and Emma walked in with the birthday cake, candles lit, followed by her nearest and dearest; all smiling kindly at her. She looked to Henry wide eyed as he counted down from three and the guests that had entered the kitchen behind Emma all began to sing. She closed her eyes and counted to three in her head, disappearing from the room with a puff of smoke.

It may be her first official birthday party; and she was up for trying the things she had missed out on. She refused however to listen to Mary Margaret singing 'happy birthday' at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Sorry it's a few days (/a year) late but I figured I'd write a birthday chapter on my birthday (which is when I started this). The prompt was from the SQ FFN FB group and is below.

 _Prompt 1_

 _Regina always wanted a birthday party but with Cora as mom and later as the queen and as a mayor, she hasn't been able to do it. And Emma finds out and gives her the best party ever with all the 'stupid' things – like Regina secretly likes candy, or some childish movies._


End file.
